This invention relates to a disposable diaper.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1993-39531A discloses a pants-type wearing article. In this wearing article, tape fasteners folded in a Z-shape or an inverted Z-shape so as to be unfolded in a waist-surrounding direction when these tape fasteners are used are provided on a wearer's body facing surface of the rear waist region in the vicinity of the rear waist region's both side edges along which the rear waist region is overlaid and joined together with the front waist region. Top section of the tape fasteners corresponding to the top of the Z-shape is coated on its under surface with a self-adhesive. The tape fasteners may be unfolded and anchored to the wearing article at its appropriate positions to tighten the waist-surrounding dimension or to retain the used diaper in a rolled up state.
The invention described in the above-cited Publication certainly provides a pants-type wearing article having tape fasteners but not provides a process for making such a wearing article. While it is obviously possible to attach tape fasteners one by one to a wearing article, this invention aims to attach tape fasteners to a wearing article, for example, a disposable diaper in a remarkably efficient manner in the process for continuously making the wearing article.